codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystic Monkey/Oh well ☹
I guess not many like me here because I oppose interest to the majorty of Code Lyoko fans here. which perhaps means there will be no comments on this blog entry, but I am not here to troll or say "CL:EVO SUKS BALLS!" or anything immature, I just don't have much to contribute here other than matter of oppinions and that article awhile back. I feel like I am the only one who doesn't really like Code Lyoko Evolution and that MoonScoop just made it purely for profitable reasons from us fans. Meanwhile everyone else (What seems to be the majority of wikians here to me) seems to have taken to the show. Meanwhile I still love the original cartoon Code Lyoko. Could the love for the new show be because fans see it as a developed format mature than before and they themselves are mature? I believe that logic to be bull$#!7 since I believe because Code Lyoko was a cartoon, that it uses 2D animation to represent "Earth" was a unique idea that made the show popular. While Code Lyoko is an action, adventure series, it's secondary genre was teen drama which didn't work so well, but it captivated interest and after time the personal matters of the four became more reasonable and interesting like dealing with both life problems and XANA. The two worlds and how they were portraid really made the show interesting. So you see why I believe the sucsessor isn't really sucsessful. I dunno if it is going along an alternate timeline or reality which explains some visual differences and contradictions to the show. I find new Lyoko awesome and like it and Jeremy could perhaps explain the new towers, graphics and different things as software updates or something. But now that the show is live actions, that means changes that will obviously contradict the cartoon. Like the new manhole cover to the sewers looking rediculously large and bulkier when in the cartoon it looked like a regular manhole cover which in a sense made it less inconspicuous and what appears to be more hassle to enter than before. In France do they really have manhole covers like this? If it turns out the cartoons were contradicting the truth all along, I am suprised the four haven't been rumbled before with how obvious this manhole is. Other than comparisons, it's also the choice of actors as well as the acting. Both choice of actors and acting itself just seemed rather "half-arsed". The acting just doesn't really fit with the various situations and the wardrobes were made purposely for the theme of the Code Lyoko cartoon than the fact it's live-action now. On some occasions the producers realise this and make choices to represent the fact it's live action but again these just screw up the show further. For example when I found out Sissi will indeed be in Evolution, right before checking her article to see what she be like, I merely joked to myself it would be ridiculous if they made her blonde. screaming I just don't see why MoonScoop couldn't of just did it like they used too, it just makes no real sense to me other than the fact they didn't have the budget to do so. But even still they could of got a new animation team to do it. Such cartoons like ''Ben 10: Omniverse'' and the upcomming ''Xiaolin Chronicles'' have new animation styles and people working on the show different to there prequal series. I don't see if the usual Code Lyoko crew wasn't an option for CL:Evo, why not a new one that can hold the flame? I know some of you guys perhaps think I am getting too deep into this over cartoon and live-action but it really is the princicple of the matter. The formula worked before so if it isn't broke, don't fix it. Well this is my oppinions on the matter anyway. If this blog don't get much or any comments I wouldn't be too suprised since Iam a Code Lyoko fan set in the old ways than willing to move on.